1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of memory management and protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Access to the contents of memory in an information processing system may be controlled by using read, write, and execute bits in page tables. In a virtualized environment, multiple views of memory may be provided by using different sets of page tables for different virtual machines, such that a virtual machine monitor may provide and enforce different access permissions for different guest software.